Hyun Jung-bum
Hyun Jung-bum is a participant in the Liar Game television show. He was Nam Da-Jung school teacher, and her opponent in the first round. He appears in the Korean adaptation of the manga and is based on Fujisawa Kazuo. He is portrayed by Kim Ik-Tae. History Before being fired, Hyun Jung-Bum worked as a teacher at Nam Da-Jung's school, where he lived a life with his wife and his child. One lesson, the class principal accused Nam Da-jung of stealing her money for the class trip. Her teacher speaks to her privately after the incident and Da-Jung expresses how she did not steal the money. However she was unable to pay for the trip, so the class president targeted her for that reason. Jung-Bum immediately believes her and feels empathetic to her situation. He returns the class and explains how the incident was only a misunderstanding. He explains how he searched the school premises and found Nam Da-Jung and the class president's money for the trip. However, this was a lie as the class president already had her money and Da-Jung never paid for her trip. His wife and child stayed overseas after he fell into debt and was fired from his teaching job. Plot Round 1 To Jung-bum's delight, a former student of his; Nam Da-jung is going to be his opponent in the first round of the Liar Game reality television show. He visits Nam Da-jung at her workplace, where he finds the missing five dollars from the cash register, that Da-Jung was desperately trying to find. However, it is unknown if the five dollars was the missing money or if Hyun Jung-Bum gave it to her to stop her worry. Da-Jung recognises him and both sat down to have a chat. Nam Da-Jung insists that he should have the money, but Jung-bum urges her to take it, as he explains that he is telling the truth. Jung-Bum asks how her father is, to which Nam Da-Jung explains that he hasn't had contact with him, because of his debt. Hyun explains that he too is in debt and he is unable to see his family because of this. Next, he reveals to Da-Jung that he is her to be her opponent in Round I of the Liar Game Tournament. Da-jung reacts in surprise and Jung-bum shows her the tournament bracket as proof. He convinces her to participate in the Liar Game, suggesting that he will lose on purpose so she could win. Then they would split the money in half, between both of them. However, this was a trick, so Da-jung would hand over the money to him— allowing him to win the game and have both halves of the money. Da-jung agrees to his proposition and both of them appear at the Liar Game studio, where Kang Do-Young initiates Round I of the Liar Game reality tv show. Later, Da-jung makes a phone call to her teacher and asks him what they should do. He advises that they meet and put the money in a safe place. At dawn, he meets with Da-jung and they put the briefcases, containing the money in the boot of the car. Jung-bum then recommends they go to the bank. References Category:Characters Category:K-Drama